A Watched Pot Never Boils
by fifteenandpout
Summary: When it was just Mom and me—as it usually was—she would tell me stories about a fortune teller, a traveling band, and a cave of two lovers. When the sunset shone bright orange in the sky, Mom would shift her storytelling to those of pirates, dragons, and the honor of a young man she never named. Story written from Kya's POV. Zuko/Katara. Eventually.
1. i

When I was a girl, my mother and father would tell me stories of their travels. They would smile about little details I'd never be able to see properly with my own eyes—the way Uncle Sokka had adored his boomerage or everyone's' reactions when Uncle Zuko had joined them. Dad would tell me bedtime stories about Unagi when he was home. When it was just Mom and me—as it usually was—she would tell me stories about a fortune teller, a traveling band, and a cave of two lovers. I'd listen with rapt attention; it was hard not to hang on every word the way she told a story.

The best nights were when the sunset shone bright orange in the sky and her eyes twinkled with memories yet untold. I never inquired anything more of her than she let on, but I knew there was something missing. On these nights, Mom would shift her storytelling to those of pirates, dragons, and the honor of a young man she never named. It was these times that I felt the most at ease while she somehow appeared to be more tense than usual.

* * *

"Honey, not like that, like _this_."

My mother mirrored my stance before shifting ever so slightly to correct it. I followed her movements, but my water whip was still weak. It limply flicked out at the tree trunk before us. Groaning, I gritted my teeth together and glared at the taunting drops of water. My mind was just elsewhere today—I couldn't concentrate to save my life.

"I just can't get it.." I trailed off, hissing through clenched teeth.

A cool hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up at Mom. Her deep blue eyes gleamed with the pride a mother reserved only for her children. "I believe you can, but we can take a break for now." She broke eye contact, eyes wandering over the hilly terrain that surrounded the forest we were in. A brook was the only thing that snaked between the two and connected them as one. Mom liked to say that it was a little nook that combined earth through the rocks, water through the bumbling brook, and air through the breeze that shook the trees. The only thing missing was fire.

I plopped down on the ground and threw my shoes off. Shedding my feet of sticky socks, I dipped my toes into the cool water. It was easy to bend the water around them like a second skin. Mom did the same, and we let out a sigh together.

"How's school?"

"It's okay. The Healers said I'm really getting a hang of it." _Of course, with you as my mom, how could I not?_ I didn't say that out loud, though. Mom liked to believe that I was a prodigy all in my own.

"Good." She nodded and tilted her head upward, closing her eyes as the sun kissed her face. I smiled, though she couldn't see. Mom did it a lot when we were outdoors. Sometimes she'd decide that it was time to meditate and when I peeked at her, she'd always have her head tilted to the sun, eyes closed but a pained expression on her face. Only occasionally did she appear serene. "Are there any boys you like?" she gave me a mischievous sidelong glance and I made a face.

I dipped my head in thought, subconsciously swirling the water in circles around my toes. "Just one." A small smile lit my face as I continued, albeit slowly. Mom liked to have every little detail given to her, but I liked to hold back and watch her squirm like Dad sometimes did. She accused me of being too laid back, but we all knew it was just that she could be severely uptight.

"And..?" she prodded.

"Takumi."

Mom paused with a sharp inhale of her breath. I waited for her to release it. "He's the Fire Nation one if I'm not mistaken.."

"Mhm," I nodded in assent, fighting a furious blush. Dad would know what to do in a situation like this. He'd have just the right joke to smooth out any awkwardness I felt and make me laugh. Bumi would start up a rendition of Secret Tunnel—unfortunately, one of my favorite songs—while Tenzin rolled his eyes and tried to hide a smile.

When I glanced in her direction, she was giving me a fond look. She reached one hand forward to push back a few pieces of hair that had come loose. "You're growing up so fast, Kya." I made an indignant sound in the back of my throat, but I didn't disagree outright. I was fifteen, after all.

"_Mom_," I whined childishly, "please don't start in on the sappy stuff. You know Bumi is the only one who can really stand it." And even then, he shot furtive glances at anyone within reach of him—probably trying to send an _SOS_ with his eyes.

She chuckled as she stood, bending a stream of water into her hands. It flailed with her laughter until she sobered up and actually made it into something. I watched with carefully hidden awe as the miniature water-pentapus wiggled under her control. Mom used to make them all the time for us when we were children, usually as an incentive to get our chores done, but occasionally when we were bored stiff. "Do you want to learn how to make one?"

"Of course," I breathed.

Smiling, she began work on explaining how to form the different tentacles while taking in the push and pull of the water and offering words of encouragement when the water wouldn't do as I wished. Then came the story of 'pentapox' and my concentration on making my own pentapus ceased to exist. Mom went into great detail about how the Fire Nation had overtaken Omashu and when she got to the part about King Bumi—my own brother Bumi's name sake—the story seemed to branch off and become a saga in itself.

I watched the water transform between her palms. It moved from element to element without her even knowing. The three point flame to the swirls of air and so on until it finally dissolved into the symbol engraved on her engagement necklace.

She looked at it once, coming back to her senses and looking strangely forlorn for a moment, before bending the water back into the brook with a flick of her wrist and urging us home.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** This was and is just a random idea I came up with in the notes on my iPod. It's slightly AU, or all AU, depending on how you want to look at it (?). Anyway.. It's told from Kya's point of view, and I guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens. ;) R&R, please.


	2. ii

"It's a lonely road—where the forgotten go.

Where your misery finds its company."

_- Elle King, Playing for Keeps –_

* * *

Aang pulled at a loose string on his pants as Katara prepared the meal of rice. They were all seated around a small fire that Zuko had instructed Aang to make an hour or so ago. Now everyone sat in near silence as they waited for their dinner to finish cooking—even Sokka was quiet as he stared at the boiling water.

"It's going to be a little bit," Katara bit out, eyeing Sokka suspiciously. It wasn't as though they hadn't eaten in days. Since Zuko had joined—and brought quite a bit of money with him—they'd actually been eating a little better, even if it was miles to the nearest village. A quick ride on Appa, and the gang was set for another week. It hadn't done anything to make Katara like Zuko anymore than usual, though. If he was looking for her forgiveness, he wouldn't gain it through her stomach like one might with Sokka.

Sokka grumbled something inaudible under his breath and threw an arm over his eyes dramatically. "But I'm _hungry!_" he wailed, finally breaking the prolonged silence he'd been holding.

The only two people currently missing were Zuko and Toph. Katara clenched her teeth together as she spooned the first serving of rice into a bowl and handed it off to a suddenly less-cranky Sokka. If there was a problem to be had with her brother, food was most likely the solution, and if not, a bad joke might suffice. The waterbender told herself that life would be easier if she was just as easily bribed, but unfortunately, that's not how it worked. And she could hardly bring herself to believe that she'd want to make Zuko's life easier either—he deserved to work for her trust. He deserved to work hard but never win it, she thought to herself crossly. _Where are those two anyway.._

A loud crash answered her.

Without even having to move a muscle to see what had happened, dust filtered through the air and settled in the pot of rice. Katara's lips turned down in a severe frown that only deepened when she heard traces of Toph's laughter.

"Sweetness! Help me!"

She didn't bother moving, only crossed her arms as she waited for Zuko and Toph to appear. Toph came running around the corner first, throwing up a rock wall that Zuko easily dodged, lithe body twisting around it. She didn't move when they both landed in a heap right at her toes after a small fight either. Her gaze was sharper than any ice daggers she could ever conjure with water.

"You ruined the rice, unless you want to eat it with dirt mixed in then be my guest."

"Don't worry about it, Sugar Queen," Toph replied flippantly, waving her hand as she stood. "Dirt is my favorite side dish."

Katara let Toph pass, but she stepped in front of Zuko when he tried to follow. "None for you," she said snottily, a smirk dancing on her lips as she quickly assumed the upper-hand in the argument she'd just started.

"It's okay; I'm not that hungry anyway," the fire prince replied evenly. And just as suddenly as she'd started it, her argument had died with his response. _Damn Zuko._

She opened and closed her mouth, pointing a finger at him angrily as she tried to formulate a good comeback. None came to mind, though. Nostrils flaring, Katara could feel the heat of white hot anger searing through her veins and wondered minutely if that's what it felt like to have fire within one's body, but she soon banished the thoughts from her mind. "Fine. You can help do the dishes tonight then." It was the least he could do, and the best threat she could manage at present.

Zuko merely raised his eyebrows before taking a seat next to Toph—his blasé attitude irking Katara to no end.

* * *

"What's your _problem_?" Zuko questioned exasperatedly, golden eyes narrowing. Not for the first time since they'd started, Katara had 'accidentally' splashed the brooding firebender with the dirty dish water. Now she assumed yet another innocent smile, blue eyes glinting maliciously in the firelight.

"I have no idea to what you're referring," and she started humming as she continued to wash a tea cup.

Curious wisps of smoke issued from the tips of Zuko's fingers, but the girl barely paid him any attention. She was making a pointed attempt to ignore him for the time being. Katara had gotten _very_ good at giving him the silent treatment and only opening her mouth to accuse him or make a joke at his expense.

A yawning Aang stumbled into the kitchen area. He stopped awkwardly by where Katara was, watching her unabashedly until he caught Zuko giving him a skeptical look and he averted his gaze, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Um, goodnight, Katara. And.. and Zuko!" The second part came out as an afterthought; the young airbender clearly having expected to only run into Katara. Zuko idly mused if he was getting in the way of something. He turned to watch them full-on, hoping to get a rise out of Katara or Aang or both.

"Goodnight, Aang," Katara smiled, giving him a look that Zuko couldn't see with her back turned to him. Aang held her gaze for a moment before dropping his head once more and heading off to bed.

A beat of silence passed between the two.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Katara muttered, turning so that Zuko couldn't see her face, but he could see the bright pink color the tips of her ears had turned. A smug smirk graced his features.

"I wouldn't say that was nothing," he replied nonchalantly, drying the last of the bowls and reaching for one of the wet tea cups. "He looked like he was expecting something from you. Maybe a hug? Maybe—"

"Drop it."

"Why? You said it was nothing. I'm allowed to _guess_, aren't I?" he drawled the words out, flipping the towel about as he spoke.

More silence fell between the pair and Katara thought the idiot might have finally shut up for good. And then..

"Personally, I think Aang was expecting a goodnight kiss. I can't imagine how disappointed he is right now."

Katara whirled around and marched over to where Zuko was standing, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I said _drop it_," she growled fiercely. She'd caught him a little off guard, but any surprise melted off his face faster than she could possibly detect it, or so he hoped. Her own intense glare was met with one of his own. It was blue on gold; their hot breath mixing with the palpable tension hanging in the humid night air.

For a moment, they were back at the tree, the curtain of night hanging heavily on their shoulders. Katara was tied to a tree, and Zuko circled her like a vulture. His voice was barely above a whisper as he came to stand just behind her left shoulder. _I'll save you from the pirates._

Something unreadable flickered in Zuko's expression and he was backing up—backing down. Katara watched in disbelief as he hurriedly finished his drying and stalked away wordlessly. Her disbelief faded into a new wave of anger and she threw a clean tea cup at Zuko's retreating figure.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was contemplating doing an a/n at the beginning to warn you guys, but then I didn't want to ruin the song quote I put in (ocd formatting issues I have, lol) and then I got lazy, so here it is down here! Now, I kind of want some feedback on what you all think about this, but I should probably explain what I'm referring to first.

So I've been thinking over the way I'm formatting this story, and I think I might throw in some flashbacks, mostly centered around Katara and Zuko interactions. :) I'm still debating whether I want to make this a regular, every-other-chapter deal, or randomize it and throw them in when I see fit. What do you think? Reviews are always lovely. ;) *hint, hint*

And I'll throw in my disclaimer here (before I forget), but I obviously don't own Avatar or Elle King. :D Enjoy, lovelies.


	3. iii

There was some kind of pressure building on my chest. I could feel it as my body clawed at the darkness and I tried to force myself awake. My eyes finally fluttered open, but everything was blurry, and I could hardly make out the dark mass seated atop my covers. And atop _me_.

"Bumi! You idiot; get _off!_" He was crushing my lungs and I gulped for air, my arms flailing to find a good spot to push him off me.

"Why don't you just bend me off?" His question wasn't angry; it was mere sarcasm. He drawled the words to bait me. I angled my face to take in his smirk as he squinted down at me. My fingers curled in as I pawed at the air around his head. "C'mon, waterbender, this is a training session." And Bumi liked to have a lot of these so-called 'training sessions.' He wasn't mad he hadn't been born a bender in the least—in fact, he took it as a reason to make the rest of us work that much harder to 'better ourselves.' I personally thought Uncle Sokka was to blame for this outrageous thinking.

I grunted, trying in vain to push his solid body off mine. "I was _sleeping!_" I cried, hoping that if I yelled loud enough that Mom would hear and force him off. Apparently, she was still asleep as well.

A pensive look crossed Bumi's face and I grimaced. He was thinking; this wasn't good.

"Only if you agree to my terms."

"No! Bumi, just get _off!_"

Bumi arched an eyebrow at me.

I sucked in a deep breath, barely moving him in the process. "This isn't fair.." A moment of internal debate and, "Okay, okay. Bumi, what the hell do you want?"

"You have to help me prank Tenzin."

I let out a sigh, albeit reluctantly because that was probably the last bit of air I was getting if he didn't get off soon, and rolled my head to meet his gaze defiantly. "I said okay. Now kindly remove your body from my bed."

Bumi hopped off with his usual vigor, and I could have sworn I could actually see the gears turning inside his mind as he paced in front of my closed bedroom door. "We're lucky he isn't a firebender," he began as he stroked his nonexistent beard—a habit he'd undoubtedly picked up from our uncle. "Then he'd rise with the sun.."

"What time is it anyway?" I yawned, but from the surge of energy from within my body, I could sense that the moon still shone bright in the early morning sky.

He barely paused to pay me any attention. I made a face, but he didn't notice that either. "Early."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my bed, already missing the warm blankets pulled up to my chin. "Yeah, yeah, and waterbenders rise with the moon. You pulled that right out of Mom's stories," I accused.

Bumi seemed to not hear me, or like I believed, he was ignoring me on purpose. I was interrupting some kind of evil scheme he'd been sitting on for far too long which was why we were up before the sun even dared to show its face.

"It is logical, though. Anyway," Bumi waved his hand dismissively, gaze finally locking on mine, "that's beside the point. I've already set up a maze of strings through Tenzin's room. You really just have to waterbend to cut one loose from a distance." Here his grin finally turned into its normally devilish state, "I've got the perfect place to hide and watch."

* * *

That was how, twenty minutes later, we were squished into Tenzin's wardrobe, squinting out of two peepholes that Bumi had cut into the wood. If Mom didn't find the holes first and kill us, Tenzin would surely do the job after he was rudely awoken by the elaborate string set-up.

I raised my arms and a little sliver of water obeyed, lifting precariously into the air.

"Ouch, don't move like that, I can't breathe," Bumi hissed under his breath.

My concentration broke and the water _plopped_ to the ground. Tenzin let out a grunt; I glared at Bumi. "Well, excuse me, genius of all geniuses. Maneuverability wasn't something you factored into your plans."

He grumbled but said no more as I resumed my task. One flick of my wrist here and flex of my finger there and one of the pieces had been cleanly severed. I watched in anticipation for something to happen. Nothing. I could feel rather than see Bumi's smirk as though it were actually radiating through the air between us.

"Just wait.." he breathed so quietly I almost couldn't hear.

And then I heard it—one of the softest _pops_. Chaos ensued.

Tenzin jumped up faster than I had ever seen him wake up in his life. His eyes were wide with shock and a little mix of fear. Strings all around the room popped and whizzed right past his face, but that wasn't the point of this little prank at all. Bumi had something waiting for Tenzin at the end of one of those strings. I could see Tenzin's eyes trying in vain to follow each line as it passed right in front of his nose. _He's not going to see.. This might actually work.._

Before we could see the final product in action, a familiar voice called out from the front of the house. "Katara!"

Bumi was the first one out of the wardrobe, and since my escape was slower, I was able to catch the shock on Tenzin's face melt into obvious anger before the final string popped him in the nose and a bowl of egg custard fell from the ceiling. I threw Tenzin a cheeky smile over my shoulder before slipping around the corner after Bumi.

"Uncle Sokka!" I could see nothing but a mixture of limbs as Bumi all but threw himself on top of our uncle. Aunt Toph stood just behind him, a hand on her hips as she watched with unseeing eyes. I wondered what they were doing in our house, together. After the war, my parent's friends rarely visited in groups except on special occasions, and then we all usually traveled to the Fire Nation to utilize Uncle Zuko's palace.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked tentatively.

Toph was the one to answer me. "We just need a word with your mother."

Sokka untangled himself from Bumi's arms and straightened his tunic, a bright smile on his face. He ruffled Bumi's hair as he spoke, and I felt a rush of fondness for the two of them at their display of affection. "Yeah, where is she? I distinctly remember her being an earlier riser.."

Bumi and I raised our eyebrows in unison as Toph punched Sokka in the arm and they exchanged a quiet argument. Mom turned the corner then. They stopped almost as automatically as they'd started when Toph pointed in Mom's direction and Sokka spun on his heel to face her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so here is the third chapter, and I know for certain that the next will be a Zuko/Katara addition again, so keep your eyes out for that. ;D Also, if you find any glaringly obvious errors I should correct, don't be afraid to point them out! And any other comments/bits of criticism are always welcome. :) I was going to say something else, but I've forgotten.. oh well, enjoy!


	4. iv

"You and I go hard at each other like we going to war.  
You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slammin' the door."

_- Maroon 5, One More Night -_

* * *

entry one

_I'm not going to write 'Dear Diary' on these in case Sokka or someone else gets a hold of this book. I told Toph that I was writing recipes earlier. (Not that it matters, seeing as she can't, you know, see..) Anyway, I feel like I've been demoted to servant. Since Aang's pretty much mastered waterbending, he spends most of his time working with Toph and _Sifu Hotman_. (Honestly, since when is Zuko a sifu of anything? Ugh.) And, speaking of Zuko, the jerkbender (so what if Sokka came up with that) disappeared with my brother this morning. The nerve of some people! When they get back, I could have his head! I'll kill him; I really will! Apparently threatening with Aang's life wasn't good enough for Mr. Sifu Hotman and now he's targeting Sokka instead. .. This isn't good. What do I do?! I can't just sit around. .. I need to go clean something._

* * *

Katara paced in front of the fountain wearily. She knew that the note had only said they'd gone fishing. Much to her annoyance, it had been written by Zuko instead of Sokka, which only made her that much more skeptical. They didn't even have fishing poles or spears here, did they? Or maybe Zuko was using them to attack Sokka somewhere deep in the forest. She bit down on her lower lip.

* * *

entry two

_I can't take this anymore. They haven't come back yet, and I know I shouldn't be worrying, but he's just so _impossible._ Deep breaths, Katara. Maybe I should take this opportunity to teach Aang some more waterbending while Zuko isn't around to hog him. Yes, that's what I'll do._

* * *

It felt like an eternity, but eventually, Katara came to terms with the fact that fishing trips _could_ last a while, even if she wasn't much of a fisher herself. She could remember times when the men would go out to hunt and not come back for a couple days at a time—it was perfectly normal.

After she'd managed to calm her nerves, the rest of the time had been fairly easy going. Meals went faster with two less mouths to feed, but there was a solemnity about them that hung around them like a dark veil. Nobody could ignore the strange quietness that settled around them without Sokka's jokes to fill the air; Toph could only do so much on her own.

* * *

entry three

_They returned with _Dad._ I mean, I was happy and all, but it seems weird. And Zuko had that stupid, smug smile on his face when we were eating dinner that night. He knows he's breaking down my wall, brick by brick. First, he tries to help out, and now he returns from a quote-on-quote fishing trip with my dad in tow? If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was trying to impress me. It wouldn't surprise me. My opinion must really matter to him. Time to make his life hell._

* * *

"Katara, what are you doing with that book?"

"Nothing, Aang."

"Probably writing about her deep girl feelings," Sokka flipped his hand around without really paying anyone any attention. He was busy carving a spear out of a branch. Katara glanced up in his direction, noticing again the renewed determination in his eyes since their dad had rejoined them. A smile crept onto her face.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Katara let out a shriek before throwing her arms over the little book on her lap. "Nothing. I'm writing recipes."

Zuko didn't look convinced. He squinted harder, leaning a further over her shoulder to examine the exposed parts from between her fingers. "Is that my name?"

Waving her hands in his face to ward him off, Katara shook her head, cursing internally. "No!" The word came out as a high, defensive squeak. She could feel more than see the way Zuko was grinning at her back. Aang, Sokka, and Toph were looking at her expectantly too. She prayed to the spirits that the rest of the ex-war prisoners would wake up soon and distract them. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

"What do you all want? I'm just writing down some recipes I don't want to forget!"

"We haven't exactly been near anyone recently.." Sokka shut up when his comment received a vehement glare from Katara. It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn he started whittling faster, eyes wide in fear. Was she really _that_ scary?

"Maybe she's making up some of her own recipes," Aang piped up, taking a sip of his tea and sitting cross-legged across the fire from her. She threw him a thankful look and nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing."

"You sure are nervous over those _recipes_," Toph finally spoke up, tone nonchalant as she continued to pick at her toes. Katara frowned.

"They're a surprise."

"Then I'll help you cook one tonight."

Katara turned to Zuko, shock seeping into her expression faster than she could stop it. He caught sight of it and arched his good eyebrow, golden eyes watching her curiously. She swallowed. "No, no, that's okay. It wouldn't be a surprise then." The waterbender tried for a weak smile and failed.

"Let me see it; I can help with the ingredients."

"Yeah, me too!"

"_No!_" Katara shouted louder than was necessary. Aang's face fell noticeably while Zuko's skepticism only heightened. A wide grin covered Toph's face, but Sokka had disappeared altogether, probably to go find Suki while they were all fighting.

Before Katara could think to react, Zuko's slender fingers had curled around the edge of her book and he was slowly pulling it from her grasp, fingertips pressed along the page she'd been writing on. "Let me just see.."

She pulled the page back with all her might, managing to only rip it free. Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but before any words came out, Katara sprang to her feet and took the rest of the book from his grasp. She held the ruined page in one and the journal in the other, a scowl adorning her features. "What is your problem with being in my business all the time? It's not going to make me like you more!"

"That's not what this is about!" He shouted in return. "I just want to see what you were writing!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't want you to." Her voice cut through the air like a knife, words sharp and daunting as they hung in the air between the two. The page was curled between her fingers now—ugly and ruined like the scar on his face. She could barely remember when she was even hiding on it, but she knew his name _was_ there and he couldn't find it. No matter what.

"Why don't you just trust me? I helped Sokka rescue your dad and Suki. What more do you want?"

"Don't even try to play that card," Katara stepped forward abruptly, shoving her finger into his chest like she'd done on a couple other occasions. "I'd bet my life that it wasn't your idea to go there in the first place. Don't act like you planned it. I know my brother and _he_ is the reason my dad and Suki are out of that hellhole, not _you_." Her voice was dangerously low, body rigid as she growled at him. Zuko barely flinched, though, and it only boiled her blood even further.

Spinning on her heel, Katara lobbed the paper into the fire and watched it burn with a rueful smile on her face. "Fire's so pretty, isn't it? And so useful, too. Who wouldn't want to watch the destruction of everything they love?"

* * *

entry five

_I had to burn the fourth entry because of the idiot jerkbender. Toph has been strangely silent since then and so has Zuko, but they seem to come as a package deal these days. I'm beginning to feel that this journal is a bad idea, but I can't just burn the thing with Zuko standing around. It'd be too ironic to burn the very journal that I've written so many rants about him in._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Some excerpts from a journal Katara kept. (;D Because in this world, Katara does what I say, as do the rest of the people I'm writing. Obviously.) Anywho, I'm trying to work on length and writing more for you guys to read so that it's not a bunch of short chapters. (Unless you really like it at this length of roughly 1000-1400 words per chapter, in which case, speak now or forever hold your peace.) But I think that's pretty much it for my commenting. I don't own Maroon 5. R&R, enjoy, do what you please. Thank you to everyone that has followed/reviewed/favorited so far! Love you guys. :)_  
_


	5. v

It'd been a while since I'd noticed the age in my mother's face. The lines were never prominent—she'd barely reached her mid-thirties—but I could see them now in the harsh morning light. There were faint worry lines wrinkling her forehead as she blinked sleepily at her brother.

"Do you want some tea?"

Uncle Sokka blinked back at her before nodding slowly. "Uh, sure."

"How have things been with the tribe?" She questioned lightly as she bent a stream of water to the kettle. "I haven't heard much recently."

"Good," he answered quickly, almost too quickly. Bumi and I exchanged a look before shifting our stances in tandem. We both hoped that nothing was wrong with the tribe, because that would mean we'd all have to round up our things and head south, which wasn't that much fun. I had it the easiest, being able to bend water like my mother, but the other two didn't adapt as easily to the cold as Mom and me.

"That's good," Mom smiled slightly before frowning. "And the Earth Kingdom?"

Aunt Toph only laughed. "Fine, too. You really do worry too much."

Mom looked like she might make a face at Toph—maybe like she would have done years ago—but she merely hung her head for a moment before looking between the two again. "The Fire Nation?"

Giving Toph a sidelong glance, Sokka straightened his shoulders. He stepped forward to take a cup of tea as Mom held it out to him and he took a sip before speaking. "Things have been good since Zuko became Fire Lord." Mom nodded, but we all already knew this. He was working up to something, but what that something was, none of us knew. "You know Aang's there now, right?" That earned Sokka another nod from Mom and he seemed to exhale in relief. "They're working on some sort of new treaty, but they want all of us there. Zuko made a point to make sure you came too, even though I volunteered to take over for the Water Tribe stuff, since you have your kids and all."

Toph snickered behind him, but Sokka ignored her. My eyes flicked between the pair before settling on Mom once more. She appeared to have aged in the few seconds I'd looked away. My first instinct was to wrap my arms around her as tightly as possible, but I knew that was out of place right now.

"That means I'll have to go, doesn't it? If the Fire Lord orders it, one can't exactly disobey."

Except we all knew that she could and quite easily too—not listen to the Fire Lord's orders, that was. At the same time, we all knew that she would comply, like she always did. Mom had attended every meeting she'd ever been invited to, whether she could have benefited more from staying home or not.

* * *

"We're going to the Fire Nation," I pouted, tossing a stone into the stream I usually visited with Mom. Today, though, it was Takumi who sat next to me instead. We'd been good friends for a long time, and I knew that his family took a vacation to the Fire Nation every year, which was why now, I was hoping that it might coincide with our trip. "When is your family going?"

Takumi was sprawled on his back a little further up the bank, black hair hanging in his face as the sun shown down on his pale skin. I tossed a blade of grass at him and he opened one of his golden eyes. I smirked; he grimaced.

"I can't tell you until you stop throwing grass on me."

And then he shut his eye again, dutifully ignoring me.

"_Takumi_," I whined, a grin spreading across my face, though I tried to fight it. "You're almost as bad as Tenzin, you know."

"Eh, Tenzin isn't that bad. He could use some more fire flakes in his diet, but he's really not that bad of a guy."

"Oh really," I mused, rolling my eyes. "And when have you talked to my brother?"

"Oh, you know, that one time."

"You're so full of it."

"If you mean full of fire, then yes."

"You know that's not what I meant," I retorted pointedly, irritation creeping into my tone. Takumi must have heard it too because he turned to give me a serene smile, albeit with his eyes still closed. He knew I hated him for this.

I flopped back on the grass beside him with a loud exhale. His nose pinched and I grinned once more in triumph. Mom liked Takumi and so did I, though I was positive we liked him in two completely different ways.

"Mhm. Not what you meant?" The skepticism rang clearly through his voice and I shifted onto my side to look at him. He opened his left eye to peer at me thoughtfully.

"Now you're just avoiding my question altogether."

"If it makes you happy, we're leaving next week."

I smiled. "It does make me happy, actually." The words slipped out before I could stop him, but I was hoping that with my attempted casualness, it wouldn't seem weird for me to have said. Takumi didn't seem to take any notice, and I sighed in relief. Rolling onto my back once more, I could feel a light breeze rustle the grass outlining our bodies. It was the moments like this that I wished I could stay frozen in forever. Or at least until I tired of them.

* * *

Returning in home just in time for dinner had been my plan, but I miscalculated by an hour or so, and Mom was only halfway done cooking when I walked through the door. Tenzin and Bumi were seated at the table, one surrounded by neat towers of books while the other was falling halfway out of his chair with books tossed carelessly around him. A few papers even littered the floor by Bumi's feet.

"I don't understand this question," Bumi furrowed his brows before glancing up at me. "Kya, do you know the answer?"

"What's the question?" I leaned against the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple.

"Who fought the last Agni Kai? Professor Uka said that it wouldn't be in our textbooks, but I figured there would at least be a hint. I can't find anything.."

There was a clatter of dishes in the kitchen followed by some muttered curse words that Mom thought we couldn't hear. I raised an eyebrow, but none of us questioned it.

"Well, do you know? Tenzin won't help me. He said I should already know it."

I shrugged. "I don't remember having that question on anything last year." Then I slunk over to where Tenzin was hiding behind his schoolbook fortress. Leaning over a particularly high pile, brown curls swinging out to hit him in the face, I gave Tenzin a lopsided grin when he huffed at my intrusiveness. "Tenzin dearest, please help us?"

"I already told Bumi—you know the answer."

"But we can't remember. Please enlighten us."

He sighed and glanced around me. The kitchen had gone quiet so I could hardly believe there was something interesting to be found there. His gray eyes swiveled back to meet my ocean blue ones. "It was Uncle Zuko and his sister, Azula, of course."

"Uncle Zuko?" Bumi asked, his voice betraying the same shock I felt. _But how did Tenzin.._

"How do you know that?" I questioned suddenly, curiosity and mild anger clashing inside me. How did Tenzin know this when Bumi and I didn't? How come no one had ever told us?

Tenzin shrugged as if the answer had been sitting in front of our faces the whole time. "Mom told you in her stories. What'd you think the story about the brother and sister fighting over the throne was about? Koala sheep and hog monkies?"

Bumi and I just gaped at him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And here's another chapter. :) This one was more snippets of one day or so. I still feel like these are kind of short chapters, so if anyone out there wants longer chapters, let me know! I'd be happy to oblige. :') Thank you again for everyone that has followed/favorited/reviewed. You guys make the writing worth it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated. Read, review, and enjoy! :D


	6. vi

"You are a ray of sunlight and everything's gonna be alright;  
Nothing needs to be done."

_- Helena, Sunlight -_

* * *

Katara scrubbed irritably at one of the breakfast bowls, hardly finding the time to take a break like everyone else. She liked being the motherly figure of the group – enjoyed it even – but even she was due for a nice, lengthy nap. Yawning as she gently placed the clean bowl with the others, the brunette stood and stretched. She could take a nap _or_ she could do some more laundry. Usually, Katara would at least ask for the rest of the group to consider cleaning their own clothes, but she was feeling generous today, having not been bothered once in the past hour or so.

Humming softly to herself as she bent water around the clothes, the brunette found herself relaxing, regardless of the fact that she could be relaxing _in bed_. _It's not so bad_, she thought to herself absently, twisting her fingers and causing the water to drain. _At least I'm not falling behind on chores._

The soft padding of feet on stone reminded her that others were still around. "Hey, Aang," she greeted cheerily, a smile stretching across her face.

Aang smiled in return, offering her a half-wave as he approached. "Need any help, Katara?"

The young waterbender glanced down at the pile of clothes wistfully, wondering if she really wanted to dump part of the load on Aang. He _had_ offered, but it still made her feel slightly guilty when she knew he could be working on his training. "Well, as long as you're sure Zuko or Toph doesn't need you.." she trailed off uncertainly, glancing right and left.

"Nope," he practically chirped, already grabbing at the newly-washed clothes.

Katara shook her head, but remained smiling. He was too helpful for his own good. "Thanks, Aang, really." They folded in silence for a while, occasionally exchanging a few words, though both seemed to be trapped in their own, thoughtful worlds.

"So how come you're not training right now? Between Toph and Zuko, I thought at least one of them would have _something_ for you to do." And by Toph and Zuko, she really meant _Zuko_. Katara was still weary of how much he'd be able to train Aang – she didn't doubt his abilities, per se, just how well he could teach and how much he would bother to teach. She also didn't fully trust him to not accidentally injure Aang. Katara was sure he'd saunter back one day and tell them all that Aang had died while acting as a practice dummy or something else ridiculous. _And then I'll show him.._

"Toph said today was a day for rest and Zuko decided he was going to meditate for a while. He told me I could join him, but I said I'd find you and see what you were doing first," Aang shrugged, his voice effectively pulling Katara out of her own thoughts.

"Oh," she replied nonchalantly, shifting her weight to her right hip as she picked up all the folded clothes. She stepped forward to take the rest of the laundry out of Aang's arms, but he sidestepped her and grabbed her pile before she could react.

"I got it, Katara. You can take a break; you do too much for us as it is." A light blush dusted his cheeks as he quickly turned on his heel and sped for their rooms. The waterbender frowned momentarily; she felt completely useless without some sort of chore or cleaning task to execute.

Sighing, the brunette decided she may as well explore a bit now that she had a chance. She no longer felt the effects of fatigue in her bones, and Katara didn't think she could fall asleep if she forced herself to.

* * *

The sun hung high overhead as she wandered into the forest above the Western Air Temple. Katara stopped and slipped her boots off, relishing the feel of grass between her toes. In the distance, a small stream bubbled almost inaudibly, but being as in-tune to her surroundings as she was, especially when it came to water, Katara knew it was there.

She had almost reached it when she noticed she wasn't alone. Slowing her steps, Katara glanced to her side to see Zuko sitting calmly, legs crossed and eyes closed. It was somewhat surprising to catch a glimpse of him when he wasn't scowling or smirking arrogantly. In fact, he looked a lot nicer when his face wasn't scrunched up so much.

Katara shook the thoughts from her mind but dared to take a step closer. She wasn't sure what she planned to do – surprise him, scare him – but her feet seemed to be acting of their own accord.

One eye peeked open at her and she froze, holding her breath and clutching her hands to her chest. Her lips twitched nervously.

There was a pause then he sighed. "I didn't do it."

Katara blanked for a moment, the shock of getting caught scaring away her sense for a second. Then a realization hit her. Zuko thought she'd come looking for him to blame him for something. She held in an eye roll. "I didn't come out here to find you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Good." His eye slid shut once more and he resumed his meditation.

Inhaling as a newfound determination rose within her, Katara decided that she no longer wanted to play in the stream. It would be awkward at best, anyway, since Zuko was sitting so close to said water. Instead, the teenager mustered up some courage and plopped down a few feet away from him, trying to discreetly imitate his posture.

He must have been all too aware of her eyes on him as Katara soon found herself staring straight into his golden eyes. They were narrowed – _huge shock_ – but she couldn't be bothered to feel offense.

"What?" she questioned, as though it was the most normal thing in the world for her to be acting civil toward him.

Zuko scrunched up the bridge of his nose, annoyance burning in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating. What are _you_ doing?" Her comebacks were, admittedly, terrible.

She seemed to have shut him up, but only for a moment. His jaw clenched and he shifted a little, trying to squeeze his eyes shut tightly enough that she might just disappear, but his resolve didn't last long. It was hard to ignore Katara when her eyes were boring holes into his body. "You're not even sitting right," he retorted through gritted teeth, irritation etched in the lines of his face.

"This is how I meditate," she commented simply, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It only grew wider as he grimaced.

"Nobody meditates like that," Zuko deadpanned.

"Well _I _do."

That seemed to be more of a conversation than the black-haired teenager could bear to stand. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his golden irises disappearing from view once more behind fair eyelids. Katara continued to watch him silently from her slouched position. His arms and legs were bent at all the right places, each line neat and controlled. His back seemed to sit perfectly perpendicular with the ground, and she slowly tried to mirror his efforts.

Letting her eyes slide shut after she felt relatively at ease, Katara found that meditation was almost more soothing than a nap. Sure, it hurt her back and her neck felt a bit stiff, but she was left to focus solely on her thoughts. She could see why meditation was so appealing to Zuko.

"Your fingers are curled too tight and you should relax your shoulders a little."

Katara chose to ignore the voice intruding on her thoughts.

_Bad idea._

There was a sigh and then she heard the light rustle of movement. She fought to keep her composure and keep her eyes closed as warm hands slowly pulled her fingers apart and repositioned them correctly. Next, the hands moved to her shoulders and she felt a little pressure on them until she finally relaxed her stiff muscles, though it was difficult to do when she had a new reason to be tense. The owner of the hands _hmph_ed in approval before moving back to his spot.

Katara opened her eyes slowly to glance at Zuko when she was sure he wasn't looking. She was nearly positive that the heat in her cheeks wasn't from the sun shining through the trees overhead.

Letting her eyes shut and her mind lull into a peaceful state, she was once more brought out of her reverie by that same voice.

"Watch your shoulders."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So first of all, I lied. If any of you have checked the update on my profile (after a million and one years of being away), I said I was going to put this story on hold. Then the other day someone followed and favorited it (thank you!) and so I felt really bad and I decided to update this one since I came up with the idea for it a while ago and it's just been sitting dormant. Of course, this would have been updated a few days ago if the internet hadn't gone out, but what can you do? lol, Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always, R&R if you like, annnnnd thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Especially _Fyre-Flakes_ who pointed out some OOC-ness in Zuko, which may prompt me to rewrite chapter 2 (and/or 4). (I'll make sure to tell you guys if I do!) .. Wow, that was a long author's note.


End file.
